Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (REWRITE)
by BAhorses0805
Summary: Randy Cunningham has been chosen to be the next Ninja of Norrisville. With the help of his best friends, loud-mouth Howard Weinerman, butt-kicking baton twirler Theresa Fowler, and conspiracy journalist Debbie Kang, he must protect Norrisville from the Sorcerer and Hannibal McFist. Show created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.
1. Last Stall on the Left

[A/N: As an apology for my lack of activity, I've decided to upload a new Randy Cunningham story: one where Theresa and Debbie are best friends with Randy and Howard and know Randy's secret. I just looked up that it's a popular fan theory that Theresa and Debbie have been begged to be one of the main stars of _Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja_, so why not give some of the fans their wish? As this takes off, I'm gonna try to make this a bit more "story arc-y" as possible and get them more involved with this story. I'll try to explain as much as possible, but you guys are more than welcome to give me episode ideas. As a reminder, I will not be doing "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" and I would rename season 2 as "Randy Cunningham: 10th Grade Ninja" (for obvious reasons) if I get there. Like I said, I'll explain why in a later time. Anyway, enjoy!]

**Last Stall on the Left**

_Freshman Randy Cunningham discovers the "NinjaNomicon," which reveals that he has been chosen to be Norrisville's newest Ninja. Armed with his new power-packed Ninja Suit, Randy faces his first battle with Hannibal McFist's monster, Krakenstein, while juggling his new secret identity and being there for his three best friends, Howard Weinerman, Theresa Fowler, and Debbie Kang._

* * *

The story begins in a city called Norrisville, and in a seemingly ordinary high school, called Norrisville High, students have returned to school after a long summer break.

"Well freshman, I know you're all bummed to be back at school…" The English teacher, Mr. Brunner, said casually while he clapped his hands, until he suddenly shouted directly at their faces. "Well SO AM I! Five-hundred words! What you did on your summer vacation!" He slammed pieces of paper underneath his stapler.

A 14-year-old boy with spiky tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes began writing down his essay.

He wore a red T-shirt with a white stripe which angled into a "9", a grey hoodie with pockets, black skinny pants, and purple sneakers.

_Name: Randy Cunningham_, The purple-haired boy, Randy, though in his head. _Grade: 9, Title: What I did on my summer_–

"Hey, Cunningham, let me copy off of you."

Randy looked up and saw a short, obese boy with short orange hair and chestnut brown eyes. He wore a dark blue top with a squid picture, a light blue outer shirt, dark green shorts, and red sneakers.

"Howard," a short girl with blue hair said in admonishment, sitting in front of Randy. She wore a light coral shirt, a brown belt, dark khaki shorts, and black slip-on shoes. "You know you can't just turn in the exact same essay."

"But we all had the exact same summer."

"He kinda has a point, Debbie." The girl with short purple hair and dark blue eyes said with a shrug, sitting beside her.

"Not helping, Theresa." Debbie argued.

Theresa ducked her head when someone threw a coffee mug at her. Then, a shoe hit Howard in the back of the head dead on while Debbie ducked her own head. They all turned and saw Mr. Brunner sitting by his desk, missing a shoe. His exposed foot was covered with bunions.

"You four! No talking!" He exclaimed to the quartet.

Howard glared at their loud teacher while he rubbed the back of his head. Theresa peeked her head over her desk and stared somewhat fearfully at Mr. Brunner. Meanwhile, Randy began thinking about how to begin his story.

_Well, I wouldn't say the _exact _same_, Randy thought to himself again. _I mean, it did start out the same. The four of us are basically the "Brucesome Four" who do everything together_.

He then remembered his summer days he had with his four best friends.

* * *

Randall "Randy" Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Theresa Fowler, and Debra "Debbie" Kang have been the bestest of friends ever since they were all practically toddlers. The four have remained inseparable, despite their many differences and quirks, and also look out for each other.

Randy is basically this "all-around nice guy" who keeps this group of friends together forever. Howard is a total big-mouth and most kids (even his friends) label him as a jerk, but deep down, he has a well-intentioned heart. Theresa is a sweet, lovable teenage girl with a dream of acting and dancing. She is actually a member of the Norrisville High Baton Twirling Team, which she has also poured her soul and heart into. Despite her kind nature, she is also quite protective of her friends (especially Randy) and she knows how to pick a fight. Debbie is often a sarcastic yet head-strong girl who always wants her questions answered. She is a journalist and currently the youngest member of the _Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle_, or NHGTTWDPC, online edition.

Debbie is often annoyed by Howard's loud mouth, and the fact that he and Randy are quite the troublemakers and attention-seekers, but she enjoys their company either way. Debbie's mother, Mary Kang, works as an accountant for Howard's father, Mort Weinerman, who runs only the second most well-known and well-paid company in Norrisville, Weiner-Interprises (rivaling McFist Industries, but oddly there's no public animosity between the two). So, obviously speaking, Mary and Mort are personal friends, only in a lesser extent if compared with their children.

With Randy, Debbie is good with him, but like with Howard, she is annoyed by all of the mischief he and Howard bring. In turn, Randy values his friendship with Debbie, but she sometimes gets on his nerves.

Randy and Theresa have a very close yet complicated relationship. While they know each other very well, some kids often make fun of them and accuse them of being "more than childhood friends". They both deny this, of course, and just view themselves as friends (which no one seems to buy completely). Their mothers, Eloise Cunningham and Jade Fowler, are colleagues. They've never really interacted with Howard or Debbie's parents, but they've met a couple a times on special occasions.

With Howard, Theresa basically knows how he works and often has to find ways to bribe him into being quiet or keeping him from trouble. In turn, Howard is okay with Theresa and often gets a little touchy whenever she looks at or even speaks of Randy.

Randy and Howard are quite close and often spend their nights alone playing their favorite game franchise together: _Grave-Puncher_. Theresa and Debbie are basically just like the boys, only they are sometimes more into some girl stuff, but they enjoy _Grave Puncher_ just as much, due to their tomboyish nature.

In fact, this is exactly what the four did when their first day of summer began. They played the first two games of _Grave Puncher_ together at Randy's bedroom before hanging out at the Whoopee World theme park, where they took a selfie with the Whoopee mascot character. Theresa showed off some of her baton skills before letting Randy give it a try. He was fairly decent with it, but not as fluent as Theresa. Howard ended up letting the baton bonk on his head, which made Randy, Theresa, and Debbie (and later Howard) laugh.

_But then a week ago, something epic happened_, Randy continued.

The quartet was playing the third _Grave Puncher_ game until…

"_Congratulations, you have punched all the graves_." The game's voice said from Randy's TV.

Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Debbie then did their little fist-bump, dance-like routine (whenever they experience triumph and victory) before they spun and struck respective poses.

_And the day after that, something even _epic-er _happened_, Randy added.

One day, Randy walked into his bedroom alone. Unbeknownst to him, this was the exact day that his life would change forever.

While Randy was just minding his own business, he suddenly gasped when he saw a large box sitting on his table. The purple-haired boy glanced at his window and saw some creepy man peeking through before he disappeared. He shrugged off the stranger and walked up to his box. He opened it as bright red light flashed from the inside. The first thing he found was a large book with red engravings and a sticky note attached to the front which read:

"'The NinjaNomicon'." Randy read off the note as he took it out of the box, but then tossed it over his head, thinking it was useless. "Eh." He dug through the box again, until he pulled out a piece of paper with a simple message. "'You are the Ninja'." Randy's eyes widened with shock and amazement. "Oh...my SWEE-ET!" He pulled a ninja mask out of the box with a large smile. "I have to tell Howard and the girls!" However, looked back inside the box and found yet another note that read, 'You can't tell anyone!' The purple-haired boy frowned. "Ah, that's wonk!"

He smiled down at his new Ninja Mask as he slipped it over his face. His eyes widened and he tensed when he felt something happening until he fell onto the floor. Black and red ribbons magically emerged from the mask as they began wrapping themselves all over Randy's body, covering him in a black Ninja Suit marked with red trimmings on his ankles, wrists, and chest with a red "9" symbol, along with a long, red scarf. As the suit completed itself, Randy had his eyes closed as he felt the suit's power coursing through his body.

_I don't know how it works_, Randy said. _But the Ninja Suit is the straight-up cheese_.

After the suit was complete, Randy opened his eyes and leapt off the floor, twisted in midair, and landed on the floor with a pose. He felt stronger, faster, more flexible and agile. He knew he was quite strong before, but this time, he felt more than that: he felt almost unstoppable. Randy began testing out his new powers by first punching a toy robot, breaking it into pieces.

_It lets me do things I could never, ever do_.

He then flipped into the air and elbowed a toy alien. He glanced at a purple stuffed bear and twisted in the air again as he kicked the bear's head off its body with an excited laugh.

_I am Randy Cunningham_… He punched and air-kicked before he made a fighting stance as he scarf waved behind him. _I am the Ninja!_

* * *

_It's pretty much the coolest thing ever. Only bummer is, I can't tell _anyone… Randy wrote down on his paper. He glanced sadly at Theresa, who was buried deep in her own essay, then at Howard, who was rubbing his pencil between his under arm before sniffing it, and finally at Debbie, who was staring at Howard with disgust. ..._Not even my best friends_.

"PENCILS DOWN!" Mr. Brunner shouted, catching everyone's attention. He began snatching everyone's work, even while they were working.

_...And now I'm realizing this probably wasn't the best topic for my essay!_ Randy glanced down nervously at his paper, which he unintentionally written "Ninja" all over.

Thinking fast, he shredded his paper into bits before he innocently dropped the pieces into his English teacher's hand.

Brunner stared at the shredder paper suspiciously. "What's this supposed to be?" He asked his student.

"Uh… my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer?" Randy fibbed with his hands laced on his desk.

Mr. Brunner stared at it while Randy's nervous smile grew with anticipation… until the teacher smiled proudly. "...Excellent use of metaphor!"

Randy pumped his fists in victory. "Aced it!"

"I'll give you a B."

"B'ced it!"

Debbie smiled amusingly. "Wow, you always did have a knack for good luck." She said while Theresa and Howard smiled at Randy proudly.

Out in the hallway, a band geek named Bucky Hensletter ran down the hall, holding the back of his pants.

"Go away, Bash!" He exclaimed as he ran past the quartet. "I don't want a wedgie!"

"I already gave you a wedgie," a large, muscular boy with brown hair, Bash, said as he twirled a piece of underwear on his finger. "I just wanna give you your change!" He chased after Bucky again.

"Okay, now _that's_ just shnasty." Theresa said as she crossed her arms, disgusted by Bash's attitude.

"Come on, guys," said Debbie, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "Lunch is getting cold."

"While we're at it, can we all talk about this Ninja situation?" Howard suggested as he and Theresa followed Debbie down the hall.

"N-Ninja situation? There is no Ninja situation." Randy said nervously as he followed his friends.

"Exactly! The No-Ninja situation! We've been in Norrisville High for two days, and neither of us has even seen this guy once!"

Randy shrugged. "I think he has to wait for like a monster, or a robot…"

"Why aren't you worried about this? We're his number-one fans!"

Theresa looked at her purple-haired friend with concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Randy?" She asked. "You've been acting a little weird ever since we went back to your house after hearing Debbie's article about these new robotic-like monsters that got her the spot on the NHGTTWDPC online edition. Not to mention when I found you in your room, it was a mess."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just happy for Debbie, that's all."

"Besides, Howard," Debbie said, cocking an eyebrow before looking down the hallway again. "It's not like the Ninja can just stop on by for a meet-and-greet."

Randy then smiled with an idea. "...or can he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the center of the city of Norrisville, there was a giant pyramid-like industry building called McFist Industries. It was owned by Norrisville's most wealthiest men in the world, Hannibal McFist, alongside his loyal scientific assistant, Willem Viceroy III.

In a large office both men were talking to a skull-like being with green skin and a brown cloak. The mysterious skull man was being projected inside a large chamber at the end of the room.

"You assured me you would destroy the Ninja!" The skull man projection said bitterly.

"But I haven't seen him all summer," the man with a left mechanical arm and a large, blonde mustache, Hannibal McFist, said nervously as he tugged on his collar. "Have you seen him Viceroy?"

"I haven't seen him," the black guy in a lab coat, Viceroy, said calmly with a shrug. "Then again, he _is_ a ninja, so stealth is kind of his dealio."

"We have a plan," while McFist spoke, his mechanical arm began acting out when it pulled on his mustache, until he quickly got it under control. "The next time he pokes his little ninja-head out of his little ninja-hide-hole… BAM!" He slammed his robotic arm into his flesh-and-blood palm. "Destroyed!"

The skull man roared, making the office briefly quake. "Do… Not… Fail… ME!" He said threateningly before he disappeared from the chamber.

The men stood there in silence, until…

_RIIINNNNGGG!_

McFist and Viceroy jumped and shouted in surprise as the phone on the desk rang. "_Mr. McFist, your wife is on the line_." A receptionist said through the speaker.

The business owner tried to grab the phone, but his arm briefly spazzed out. He managed to quickly regain control of his arm by grabbing the phone with both hands. He exhaled in relief before he casually held the phone by his ear like nothing happened.

"Hey, Sugar-Face," greeted McFist with a smile. "I'm a little busy here… Of course. I'll be there, Honey-Cakes." He slammed his phone on its holder repeatedly before he slumped in his chair. "How am I supposed to run an evil empire when my stepson keeps getting in trouble AT SCHOOL?!"

"Kids." Viceroy scoffed.

"Just go down to your lab and build something deadly, something that strikes fear, something with a cup-holder…" McFist's arm spazzed again when it slammed its fist on the desk, spilling coffee all over his face. "...You know what? Forget the cup-holder. Just make it deadly."

Viceroy drew a line over 'cup-holder' on his touch pad.

* * *

Back at Norrisville High, most of the students were in the cafeteria, having lunch. While Howard pigged out on his food, Theresa threw a tater tot into her mouth and looked at the empty spot with a full tray of food next to Debbie, who sat across from her.

"Hey, where's Randy?" She asked her friend.

"He said he had to use the can." Debbie replied before she smiled brightly. "And oh man, you guys, wait 'til you see my new editor's room once it's done!"

"I hope there's room for us to hang out in."

"Don't worry, I got the best room."

Howard licked all of his contents off of his plate and groaned in disappointment. He then glanced Theresa and Debbie, who were in the middle of a conversation, and then down at the men's room where he last saw Randy enter.

"Cunningham, I know you're in the can," said Howard in a soft, singsong tone as he crawled slowly across the table. "But if you don't want me to eat your tater lumps, just–OW!" Theresa suddenly slapped her baton on Howard's wrist while he was reaching for Randy's tray.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Theresa said sternly with a glare.

Howard grumbled as he slumped back to his spot.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

In a red puff of smoke, Randy (donned in his Ninja Suit) appeared at the end of his friends' table. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and stopped what they were doing as they stared at their 800-year-old famed hero of Norrisville.

"Hello, students! 'Tis I, THE NINJA!" He exclaimed as everyone gathered around him, cheering loudly.

"Yes, finally!" Howard exclaimed. "NIN-JA!"

"I...don't...believe it." Theresa said in disbelief in her voice, but smiled excitedly like Debbie. "It's really him!"

Howard glanced at the men's room. "Cork out, Cunningham! The Ninja just showed up!"

Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Hannibal and his wife, Marci Johnson-McFist, were talking with the principal of the school, Principal Slimovitz, about Bash Johnson's bullying problems.

"In these two days at school alone," Principal Slimovitz said, looking through his computer. "Bash has given sixty-six wedgies, thirty-two swirlys, and a chaga-newga gravy bowl."

"Is that even a real thing?" Hannibal asked boredly.

Slimovitz turned his computer screen and showed him and his wife the picture. Hannibal and Marci both recoiled in disgust/surprise. "Sweet potatoes!" Marci said, covering her mouth.

"Oh, yeah!" Bash said, pumping her fists.

"Oh, Principal Slimovitz, I don't understand how my little Bashford could ever do anything like that."

"Yeah, Ma, he's framing me!" Bash pointed his finger at the principal, only to show underwear on it. He quickly hid it behind his back nervously.

"Hey, the Ninja's in the cafeteria!" A student said out loud from the hallway, rushing towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Ninja!"

Slimovitz excitedly stood up from his seat when he heard this. "Oh, the Ninja!" He said before looking at the McFists. "Let's say we take a fiver." He quickly rushed out of his office.

"I'm escaping!" Bash said as he rudely followed the principal, leaving his mother and stepfather alone.

"Oh, go on," Marci said to her husband, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "If you don't destroy the Ninja now, it's all you'll talk about on the ride home."

"You know what? You're the best!" Hannibal said happily before he kissed his wife on the cheek and rushed out.

McFist looked over the crowd and saw the Ninja himself showing off his moves. The blonde man stared at Norrisville's hero with disdain and disgust, until he pulled out his phone and dialed in Viceroy's number.

"_McFist Industries, evil genius Viceroy speaking_." Viceroy said through the phone.

"Ninja's at the school." McFist said. "Bring the, um… uh…"

"_His name is Krakanstein_."

"RELEASE THE KRAKANSTEIN!" McFist tensed nervously when he realized that a few students actually heard his shout. They stared at him with odd, skeptic, and unimpressed frowns.

In a lab at McFist Industries, Viceroy used a powerful taser to shock a robotic-monster to life. It had six random arms, such as a crab arm, ape arm, and robot arm on his left side, and a boxing glove arm, bear arm, and tentacle arm on his right.

"Go forth, my creation, and destroy the Ninja." Viceroy said, until the Krakanstein roared loudly at his face and then stood there like nothing happened. "Oh, he's about yay-high, red scarf, black suit… maybe it's a navy blue." The robot monster roared again before it ran straight through the wall, leaving a large hole. "Oh, no, it _is_ black. You never wear a red with a navy blue."

Back in the cafeteria at the school, McFist continued watching the Ninja with hatred in his eyes.

"Now, as a Ninja, I must be prepared at any moment to do _this_," Ninja said as he air-punched. "And _this_," he air-kicked swiftly. "And how can I forgot _THIS_!" He air-kicked again before he struck a pose. Howard, Theresa, and Debbie all stared at their number-one idol in amazement. "Well, you've been great, everybody! See ya next time, remember to tip those lunch ladies! Smoke bo–"

Howard and Theresa suddenly grabbed Randy by his leg, preventing him from disappearing in a puff of smoke. "No wait, Ninja! We and our other buddy have been _dying_ to meet you when we were kids!" The obese boy said.

"Yeah, can't you at least just hang out here a little bit longer until he gets back?" Theresa begged.

"And I have a lot of questions that need answering," said Debbie, holding a recorder in her hand. She noticed that Howard and Theresa were staring at her oddly, and then made a reassuring face. "Minus the identity part. I'm not _that_ wonkily desperate, trust me."

"Aw, that's really cool of you three," said Randy as he scratched the top of his head. As much as he wanted to tell his bestest friends in the whole wide world his secret, he still wasn't allowed to (which he still hated). "But I can't, I must go!"

Unfortunately, the Krakenstein decided to crash this little meet-and-greet by smashing through the wall starting a rampage. Everyone was sent into a panic as they screamed and ran for their lives.

"Yes, destroy! DESTROY!" McFist shouted.

Randy stared at the monster in somewhat excitement. "My first monster fight!" He muttered. "So honking cool! Ninja flip!" He flipped off the table and confronted the robot monster. "Monster, get ready to get–" Before he could even finish, Krakenstein punched him through the wall and stomped after him.

Theresa, Debbie, and Howard all flinched. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Theresa said with worry.

"Where the juice is Randy?" Debbie wondered as she glanced around for her friend.

"I'll handle it," said Howard as he frowned and took out his phone. He began typing a text message to his best friend. "'Cunningham, get back here! The Ninja's totally getting p'wnd!'"

Randy crashed into a row of lockers before his heard his phone beeping. He took out his phone and read Howard's text, and he made an offended look under his mask.

"I wouldn't say I'm getting 'p'wnd'." Muttered Randy. The Krakenstein appeared through the wall and snarled. Ninja quickly flip-kicked the monster in the jaw, but it got back up. Randy rolled his eyes and groaned when he knew what was coming next. The monster punched him in the face and sent him tumbling down a flight of stairs as he grunted. He skidded to a halt at the bottom. "Oh, man, I _am_ getting p'wnd." As he tried to get up, he suddenly heard a loud crash from the top of the stairs. "NINJA SPRINT!" He scurried out of the way, just before the Krakenstein slammed at the spot where Ninja was.

Randy ran into the bathroom and leapt into a stall. The Krakenstein crashed into the room and began punching stalls open one at a time, until he finally found the one where Ninja was hiding.

"...I wasn't hiding from you," said Ninja. "If that's what you think."

It only went into the stall to give him the true meaning of pain. Fortunately, Randy managed to escape the stall and quickly locked the monster inside by sliding a pipe across the door's handle.

Randy quickly changed out of his suit and rushed to his next class, just as the bell rang. He slid across the floor and crashed somewhere as his best friends flinched, but he sat at his desk like nothing happened.

"Where have you been?" Howard demanded. "We were all supposed to meet the Ninja together. But, between the four of us, he was kinda stinking it out back there."

"Well… he _did_ seem a little rusty." Admitted Debbie while she rubbed her chin.

"Come on, you guys," said Randy, offended. "I...uh, _he_ was just doing his best! I mean, it's not like there are instructions for being a Ninja." He suddenly perked up in realization. "The instructions!" He stood up from his desk. "I need… to use… the bathroom!"

He quickly got on his bike and rode back home. "Hey, Randy!" His neighbor greeted as he rode past him in a hurry.

Randy ran into his bedroom and dug through his clothes, until he found the NinjaNomicon. At first, he thought this book would be useless, but then realized that it was an ancient book that would teach him how his Ninja Suit worked. He opened the book and light shone from the pages. Randy suddenly felt his body go limp as his mind magically entered the mythical world of the Nomicon. He fell through various pages with animated pictures of ninjas and monsters. He suddenly slammed into something and landed roughly on the ground. Randy rubbed his head and shook off the impact before he looked up and saw large words, reading:

_**Believe in the weapon that is in the suit**_

Randy tried to process these words. "What's in the suit?" He asked himself before he smiled. "Wait a minute, _I'm_ in the suit! I'm the weapon! I just have to believe in me!"

His mind immediately returned to his body. He got back on his bike and rode back to school. "Later, Randy!" His neighbor said while he hosed his front lawn.

Randy rushed down the hallway to find a place to change and finish off the Krakenstein, until Howard appeared and tripped his purple-haired friend. He tumbled across the floor and shook off his daze.

"Hey, perfect, you're back! I got some great news–" Howard said.

"Sorry, Howard, but I have to–" Randy tried to explain, but was cut off by an irritated Howard.

"No! NO!" His obese friend jumped and hugged him tightly. "You're going to stick around for this!"

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Stick around for what?"

"Guys!" Randy and Howard turned their heads and saw Debbie and Theresa rushing up to the boys. They both looked troubled and worried as Howard jumped off of Randy. "We have a problem!" Theresa said urgently.

Randy stared at the girls. "What? What happened, Theresa?"

"Remember that weird-looking monster the Ninja was having trouble fighting? The one he trapped inside a bathroom stall?"

"It's GONE!" Debbie said in alarm.

"Yeah, _I_ let it out." Howard replied casually with his fists on his waist.

Debbie glared. "What?!"

"WHAT?!" Theresa echoed with wide eyes.

"You did WHAT?!" Randy exclaimed, equally as dumbfounded as the girls.

"Yeah, now the Ninja's gotta come back, so the four of us can see him in action _together_." Howard said, not really noticing his friends' frustrated faces. Half of a car suddenly smashed through the windows and into the hallway, and roaring was heard from outside. The quartet looked through the busted window and saw the Krakenstein wreaking havoc in the front yard. Howard glanced at his troubled-looking friends. "You guys wanna… maybe now or maybe later? How should we do this?"

Hannibal McFist ran out the doors and into the yard of the school outside. "Where the heck is watches-krak?" He asked himself, until he saw the Krakenstein throwing the second half of the car. "There it is!"

"MY CAR!" Principal Slimovitz cried in dismay.

Debbie glared annoyingly at Howard. "Howard, do you have _any_ honking idea what you've just done?" She asked rhetorically as she pointed towards the chaos.

"Yeah, ninja action!" Howard answered cluelessly. "Courtesy of mawa. Who's the bestest friend in this Brucesome Four?!" He tried to give Randy a belly-bump, but realized that he's disappeared again. "Huh? Are you kidding me?!"

"Where's he running to all the time?" Theresa wondered as she glanced down at the blue-haired girl. Debbie remained silent and shrugged, until they heard a familiar voice.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy (in his Ninja Suit) appeared in a red puff of smoke and got in a ready stance.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The students chanted.

"I believe in me, I believe in me, I believe in me… kicking your butt." Randy muttered to himself. He made a 'come and get me' gesture with his fingers, telling the monster to make his move.

The Krakenstein punched each of its fists into his hands and then charged towards the Ninja. He jumped up and used one of its arms to lift himself into the air. He made a midair twist and double-kicked it in the face. He landed on the ground and sharply faced the monster again. The Krakenstein then tried to punch Randy, but he repeatedly kept blocking each of his blows while shouting, "Ninja block! Ninja block! Ninja block! Ninja block! Ninja block! And… NINJA KICK!" He finally kicked one of its arms into its face, sending it flying several feet away. "Who's getting p'wnd now?"

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The students chanted again.

Theresa stared at Ninja in confusion. "Did he just say… p'wnd?" She asked mostly to herself.

The Krakenstein readjusted its jaw and shook off the blow. Suddenly, a large, muscular arm emerged from its chest and pinned Randy to the grass.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Secret arm!" McFist said in excitement, being careful not to let anybody hear him. "That is so Viceroy!"

The Krakenstein then continued to try and punch Randy, who narrowly dodged its blows.

"I don't get it," Randy said to himself as he tried feeling for something on his suit. "I'm believing, but what else could be in the suit?"

He evaded another blow, until he suddenly pulled a long sword from the back of his suit. It then came to light that the Nomicon wasn't telling him that he was the weapon in the suit, but the suit has unlimited access to different weapons.

Randy's eyes lightened with understanding. "Ah! Believe in the weapon that is _in_ the suit!" He said before he chopped the Krakenstein's secret arm and freed himself. The twitchy arm leaked yellow goo as Randy got to his feet. "That makes _way_ more sense."

Ninja sprinted across the grass and, using his new enhanced strength, double-kicked the Krakenstein monster several feet away as it growled, drooling yellow goo. Randy held his newly discovered sword up and got into another stance.

"Now _that's_ how it's done!" Debbie cheered before she, Howard, and Theresa high-fived.

"Let's do this." He said, smirking under his mask.

The monstrous robot charged at the Ninja again, only for him to swing his sword multiple times while it passed by, slicing and dicing it. It suddenly stopped and watched as all of its arms fell off its limbs, it crumbled to its knees, and was finally spit in half. Debbie ran in front of the destroyed monster robot and snapped a picture of it with the Ninja in the background. Most of the students were slightly disturbed by the sight. One of them even had to run off to puke somewhere.

"NOOOOOOOO…" McFist cried in defeat, until he noticed that a few students were glaring at him suspiciously. "...way, dudes?" The teenagers immediately smiled while the man walked away, slouching in disappointment. "That was awesome. Ha!"

"Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb!" The students cheered as they gathered around the Ninja.

Randy smiled under his mask at his first victory. "Smoke bomb!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Later on, Randy changed out of his suit and found Theresa, Debbie, and Howard running up to him.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

They all gave him a skeptic frown. "Oh, you think we're just a bunch of chowder-heads, Randy?" Theresa asked sarcastically as she placed a hand on her hip.

Randy looked up, not really understanding the question. "I… don't know how to answer that."

"Come on, the jig is up," Debbie said. "We know what you've been up to."

"You do?"

"Yeah," said Howard, chuckling. "First, you're gone, Ninja's here. Then, he's gone, and you're here." The obese boy and the girls each gave Randy a sly smile. "We know your secret, man."

It then dawned on Randy what they were talking about. "Listen, Howard, girls, I wanted to tell–"

"Well it's too late now," Howard interrupted, holding his hand in front of the purple-haired boy's face. "I figured it all out… with my mind." Theresa and Debbie gave Howard an odd look.

Instead of becoming a nervous wreck, Randy made a look of relief as he placed his hands on Theresa's shoulders. "This is such a relief," he said, walking away a few feet. "It's been _killing_ me that I couldn't tell you."

"I mean, sneaking off so you can have the bathroom all to yourself every time the Ninja shows up." Howard said while the girls stared at him, neither of them noticing the flashing red lights at first.

"Are you kidding me, Howard? I for one think it's because Randy's–" Theresa began to call out, until she suddenly gasped when she finally looked at where Randy once stood. Howard and Debbie jaws dropped as well.

The three of them found Randy, donned inside his Ninja Suit, before he struck a pose.

"...the Ninja?" Theresa finished, completely astonished.

"Our best friend's the Ninja!" Howard exclaimed as he and the girls smiled at him excitedly. "Oh, this is incredible!"

Theresa began inspecting Randy's suit, touching its magical smooth silk. "This is so bruce!" The baton-twirler said out loud. "You guys know what this means? We get to go on adventures, dangerous quests, and face incoming enemies!"

"Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Debbie squealed.

"You can't tell anyone," Randy said, shaking his head and placing his hand on Theresa's shoulder. "This is between the four of us."

Howard and Debbie both slouched in disappointment. "Well, that stinks." They both said in unison.

"No, _this_ stinks!" Randy held up another bomb and then slammed it to the ground, unleashing a puff of red smoke. "Smoke bomb!"

Howard, Theresa, and Debbie all coughed from the bad smell. "Oh, man! Those things smell like farts." Debbie croaked.

"You'll get used to it." Randy said through the smoke. "You'd all be surprised you start liking it."

* * *

_**UP NEXT:**_

"Sensei Shemensei" (an original breather-like episode)

_After learning that her best friend is chosen to be the next Ninja, Debbie shows her friends her new editor's room, complete with a small hangout for all of them, and makes it their "HQ". She also shows them the "Wall of Shoob-piracies", all of her records of the unusual activity within Norrisville and their school. All the while, Theresa decides to help Randy test out his new powers and help him learn his strengths and_ _weaknesses_.


	2. Sensei Shemensei

[A/N: Again, sorry for lack of activity. You know, creating an original is a lot harder than most people think. I just hope this will be worth it for you all. Enjoy!]

**Sensei Shemensei**

_After learning that her best friend is chosen to be the next Ninja, Debbie shows her friends her new editor's room, complete with a small hangout for all of them, and makes it their "HQ." She also shows them the "Wall of Shoob-piracies," all of her records of the unusual activity within Norrisville and their school. All the while, Theresa decides to help Randy test out his new powers and help him learn his strengths and weaknesses._

* * *

One day at Norrisville High, Debbie was leading her best friends, Theresa, Randy, and Howard down the hallway to show them her new editor's room.

It had been a week since their first monster attack with Krakenstein, and ever since Randy told his friends that he's the new Ninja. After which, Debbie was more focused on getting her new room all set up and barely spoke to her friends. She reassured them that she wasn't telling anyone the truth about Randy, but was just "upping her game" as she put it.

At school, she found her friends in the hallway and led them to her new editor's room.

"You know, Debbie Kang, you can't just tell us to come see your new office after a week of hardly seeing us." Howard said somewhat bitterly.

"Trust me, guys," said Debbie, her smile not dropping. "It'll totally be worth the while."

"Alright, let's make this quick," Randy said somewhat anxiously. "My mom'll kill me if I don't come home before curfew."

"What's the matter, hero? Scared?" Theresa teased while she playfully elbowed Randy by his arm. Randy blushed a little sheepishly.

The quartet finally arrived at a door labeled "DEBBIE KANG" on the plaque. "And here we are." Debbie said as she gave her friends their own set of keys. "Reminder: the editor herself and her assistants are the ONLY ones who have unlimited access to this room."

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "'Assistants'?" He echoed, not really liking the word. "I would prefer the term 'comrades'."

Debbie stared at him until she shrugged. "That works, too."

She placed her key into the lockhole and unlocked the door. She opened the door wide open with a confident smile. Her friends all gasped when they saw what was inside.

It was a large room with a couple of windows at the end. At the right side of the entrance, there was a large bulletin wall. There were four desks, one for each friend, and were even decorated in their styles. One was decorated with white and red themes and a few "9" symbols, like Randy's. One had different shades of blue and a squid picture similar to Howard's shirt hanging on the wall over it. One was yellow with the Norrisville High mascot, the carp, which is what Theresa represents. One was light red and had pictures of large, gray bears with sharp fangs (which could be Debbie's). There were also a couple of beanbags in a corner.

"Welcome to Debbie Kang's editor's room slash hangout area." Debbie announced to her dumbfounded friends.

Theresa gasped and sat by her desk. "You gave us our own desks?" She asked rhetorically, slightly delighted. "Are we like… beginner editors?"

"Unofficially," Debbie pointed out as Randy and Howard sat at their respective desks excitedly. "But if I'm going to connect the dots with Norrisville High's daily monster activities, I'll need some extra eyes and ears."

"Um… exactly what dots are you connecting?" Randy wondered, leaning over his chair.

Debbie walked up to the nearly-empty bulletin board and took out a large banner, which was all rolled up. She hung it over the wall and it read:

"'Wall of Shoob-piracies'?" Theresa said out loud.

"What? Too much?" Debbie asked.

"Um… a little."

"Uh, you know, Kang," Howard said, pointing at a picture himself. "This shoob-piracy stuff would be Bruce… if _I_ wasn't a shoob in the shoob-piracy!"

Debbie's eyes widened when she noticed this. She quickly snatched the photo of Howard off the board and giggled nervously. "Oops. Sorry, Howard. I… meant to eliminate that." She said sheepishly before turning towards her wall again. "Randy, I owe you big time. For the past 800 years, no journalist has _ever_ cracked the secrets of Norrisville," she began while her friends stared up at the board. "Basically, their one true key to unlocking this town's secrets is the town's hero himself."

"And since one of your _best friends_ just so happens to _be_ that hero…" Randy said with an obvious face.

"Don't start thinking I wanna use you a lot. Just think of it as taking the patterns step-by-step and connecting the strings."

Howard then raised his hand, like he was in class. "Uh, pardon me for asking, Kang," he said, "but this room comes with room service, right?"

Debbie groaned and rolled her eyes. "No, Howard. And I can't exactly order a coffee maker yet." Howard grumbled in disappointment. The blue-haired girl blinked at him blankly before turning to Randy and Theresa again. "And I'll be careful by how much stories I publish. And if I publish too much about the Ninja, people will start suspecting that I know more than I publish."

"Alright, yeah, okay," Randy said, trying to process his friend's explanation. "But what are you gonna call your prime story."

"I have more questions that need to be answered, I mean if we're ever gonna stay one step ahead of the enemy."

Howard cocked an eyebrow. "'We'?" He muttered.

"Like that weird-looking robot monster Randy fought a week ago. Where did it come from? Who built it? Why did that shoob send that monster in the first place? Who's so desperate to destroy the Ninja?"

"Wow, that _is_ a lot of questions, Deb." Theresa said, mildly impressed.

"Eh, I kinda stopped listening after she said that she owes Cunningham big time." Howard said, rubbing his finger inside his ear.

"And I think now's the time for us to begin."

"Uh, begin what exactly?" Randy wondered.

"Duh," Theresa dug into Randy's hoodie and pulled out his magic Ninja Mask. "Training, Randy."

Randy snagged his mask back. "Training? Really? Didn't you see how I handled that monster a week ago?"

Theresa gave him a knowing frown. "And if I knew who you were before then, you were still pretty rusty the first time you fought that thing."

"I-uh..." Randy was about the say something, until he faltered and allowed the baton-twirler's words to sink in. "...yeah. That's a good point."

"Besides, Randy, we have a chance to see if there's something more we could learn about your mask and what it's really capable of. Learning your strengths and weaknesses."

"No offense, Fowler," Howard cut in, playing with his pencil. "But I don't think the Green's gym was built to be a ninja playground. Although… he's insane enough."

Theresa then gave her friends a knowing smile. "Oh, I think I know just the place…"

* * *

After school that day, Theresa took Randy to a huge building a few blocks away from the high school. Howard and Debbie weren't present since Debbie wanted someone to accompany her on her little "detective journalist" type of work. They left Randy with Theresa since she was so eager to help her ninja friend learn more about his new ninja powers and how they work.

"'The McGymnasium'?" Randy said as he and his baton-twirling friend stood before the abandoned, yet recent-looking building before them. "Why this place?"

"This was where my Aunt Jessie used to teach me how to twirl batons," Theresa explained. "It closed down a few years ago, but luckily I still come here to practice. This should be a perfect training ground for you."

Randy, however, rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… I don't know. Isn't it trespassing?"

Theresa scoffed. "Come on!" She dragged her friend towards the building as he yelped in surprise.

Inside the McGymnasium, Theresa flipped the lights on, showing a huge room filled with countless gymnastics equipment (pommel horses, spring floors, quad high bars, balance beams, trampolines, etc.). There were even some martial arts equipment (punching bags, targets, etc.). Despite its apparent abandonment, the interior of the studio was well-organized and there weren't any cobwebs in sight. Since Theresa did mention she comes here most often, she must always remember to clean up after herself.

Randy glanced around the studio while Theresa smiled proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Well, what do you think?" The purple-haired girl asked her friend.

"Eh, a little average for my taste." He admitted while he did a "so-so" gesture with his hand.

"You'd be surprised once we decorate it during our free-time." Theresa then dug into a large bag she brought with her. She pulled out an average video camera and began adjusting it. She then noticed that Randy was staring at her and her camera oddly. "For Ninja logs. Now, let's get started!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Norrisville High, Debbie continued setting up her Wall of Shoob-spiracies while Howard lazed by his personal desk.

"No offense, Kang," Howard said, spinning around on his chair. "But at this rate, you're shoobed yourself."

"Oh?" Debbie said, slightly offended. She stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend with a frown. "And why would you say that?"

"I mean, come on! Reporting about all the monsters and robots that attack our town? Everyone in Norrisville knows about its daily attacks, minus Ninja beating them."

"Yeah, but Randy–"

"And that part. Cunningham's been the Ninja for over a week, and the only monster was that... watches… thing…" Howard began to falter. "...a-ma-cheese. I don't even know what that thing was."

"Exactly why I'm starting at that dot." From one of her boxes, she pulled out a photo of the Krakenstein, sliced in pieces from its encounter with Randy. "If we're going to find out just one clue of what's going on, we need to find that watches-thing-a-ma-cheese's remains."

Howard glanced at her with wide eyes.

* * *

[Majority of the scene is in Camera POV]

Back in the McGymnasium, Theresa managed to start up her video camera as she made some adjustments to its static.

"_Okay. That looks good._" Theresa said through the camera before aiming it at the end of the building where an uncomfortable Randy stood.

"_Full disclosure, I'm still a little worried about how you talked me into this._" Randy admitted. "_What if someone sees these?_"

"_Relax, they're just logs, and nobody but us even knows about this place. Besides, my parents never bother to touch my stuff anyway_."

"_Well, _that's _good to hear_."

Theresa grunted in frustration when she noticed something wrong with the camera focus. "_Hang on, let me adjust the focus_." Theresa began messing around with her camera as she aimed the lens down to the floor. Finally, a record symbol appeared after she fixed the focus. "_There_." She aimed it at Randy again. "_Okay. Ninja log, test one. Subject: testing the functions of the Ninja Mask. Randy, show us the Ninja_."

Randy frowned at her a little before he shrugged. He pulled out his mask and slipped it over his face. Magic red and black ribbons appeared as a flash of red light shined on Theresa and her camera. After the red light dialed down, she aimed the camera at Randy again, now dressed in his Ninja Suit. He stood there in a bold pose while his scarf bellowed behind him.

"_This… is so… Bruce!_" Theresa exclaimed excitedly.

_[STATIC]_

"_And… action!_" Theresa said.

Ninja leaped onto a long trampoline and began performing amazing feats of stunts. First, he front-flipped, back-flipped, and twisted in mid-air before he landed back on the mat. He narrowed his eyes and ran across the trampoline as he did a cartwheel, performed a few roundoffs, and then double blackflipped as he landed on his feet. He smirked under his mask as he faced the camera.

"_Incredible agility… heh, obviously_." Theresa chuckled.

_[STATIC]_

Theresa began messing around with the camera as she placed it on a stand. She aimed the camera where a baseball pitching machine and Ninja were visible.

"_Alright, testing the Ninja's reflexes,_" Theresa said as she stood by the pitching machine. "_Incoming!_"

She turned on the machine and it began firing baseballs at Randy. As expected, he was dodging them with amazing speed, and he even caught one in his hand and tossed it back to Theresa, who caught it herself. There was a moment of silence, until Theresa dropped the ball and began shaking her hand.

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow…_" She complained as she walked off-screen. "_Sweet cheese, that hurt!_"

"_Guess I don't know my own strength_." Randy joked. He giggled a little, until Theresa threw a ball straight to his head. "_OOF!_" He tumbled off-screen and a loud thud was heard as the camera shook a little. He managed to groan, "..._Not funny, got it_."

_[STATIC]_

Ninja confidently walked across a very high balance beam with his hands behind his back. He performed a backflip and landed on the beam perfectly as he slowly straightened himself, and then did a one-handed handstand.

Theresa scoffed, "_Heh, showoff_."

"_Hey, I was in shape _before _I became the Ninja_." Randy pointed out, pointing his free hand straight at her.

"_Yeah, okay, yeah… Heads up!_"

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "_What?_" Theresa began firing more baseballs at Randy, who began flipping across the balance beam while, at the same time, dodging the balls. "_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ninja dodge, ninja dodge, ninja–AHH! OOF!_" Since he didn't see where he was going, he made it to the end of the high beam and lost his footing. He fell off the beam and landed on the floor with a grunt.

Theresa walked up to the Ninja, sprawled on the ground and groaning.

"_And I thought _all _ninjas landed on their feet_." The baton-twirled said, earning a frown from her ninja friend.

* * *

Outside Norrisville High, Debbie and Howard walked around the building and peered through a corner.

"Uh, what why are we peering in a corner of a public place?" Howard asked his conspiracy theorist friend.

"Because this is where that monster was last seen," Debbie replied. "And someone's trying to cover up the attack."

She pointed towards an area in the front of the school. She jogged towards the spot where there were gunks of yellow goo. She kneed down and began scooping her hands through the mud, grass, and goo.

"Yet," Debbie said with a sly look on her face. She picked up a small piece of metal, dripping with goo. "That shouldn't mean that the mysterious person isn't sloppy."

"Oh, yeah, a piece of metal," Howard clarified uncaringly. "How's that supposed to be interesting?"

Debbie looked up at him. "Because, Howard, that monster wasn't really an actual monster." The journalist held the goo-covered metal piece up to Howard's face. "And _this_ is proof that someone is _creating_ these monsters and trying to destroy Ran–" She quickly caught what was going to say and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, the _Ninja_." She stared down at the piece again, but this time, with worry. "And if we're not careful… us, too."

* * *

_**UP NEXT:**_

"Got Stank?"

_After triangle-playing band geek, Bucky, is benched for showboating, he is "stanked" by the Sorcerer's noxious magic, which turns him into a crazy monster creating mayhem at Norrisville High. Randy and his friends must learn the secret to saving Bucky, who has fallen under the influence of the evil Sorcerer's powers, by destroying the one thing Bucky holds most dear._


	3. Got Stank?

[A/N: Again, so sorry for the long wait. Just a writer's block, but I assure you I'll upload as many as I can. My goal is to start this story off as a classic non-arcy type of story as they gradually get to the season finale, where in season two the story gets a more clearer arc and the characters get more development than the canon show. Trust me, I have big plans for most of the character's development in season 2 and the season 1 finale at least.]

**Got Stank?**

_After triangle-playing band geek, Bucky, is benched for showboating, he is "stanked" by the Sorcerer's noxious magic, which turns him into a crazy monster creating mayhem at Norrisville High. Randy and his friends must learn the secret to saving Bucky, who has fallen under the influence of the evil Sorcerer's powers, by destroying the one thing Bucky holds most dear._

* * *

One night outside Norrisville High, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman were standing behind an announcement board. They were both wearing a little gig for their little scheme in the boy's basketball game tonight.

"And how is _this_ gonna get us seats in the cool section?" Howard asked with doubt. His and Randy's bodies were covered with shadows.

"Okay, trust me, Howard," Randy reassured. "We go in there like 'BOOM!' and they're all like 'Oh, no, you didn't!' and we're like 'Oh, yes, we did!'."

"Whatever, let's just do it," The boys began to tiptoe towards the front door. "We'll never hear the end of it from Fowler or Kang, though."

Inside the gymnasium, the boys were playing some basketball as the audience cheered. While the game was playing, horrible band music was heard. Just then, Randy and Howard both burst through the gym door, wearing nothing but body paint.

Randy blew both of his horns as they blared in the gymnasium. "What's up, Norrisville High?!" He shouted.

Howard, meanwhile, was spraying some silly string until they ran out.

Everybody in the gymnasium, players and watchers alike, froze and stared at the half-naked boys in odd silence. Sitting on the bleachers, Debbie Kang stared at her friend, eyes widened and blinking with disbelief.

"Oh, someone shoob me." Debbie groaned as she hid her face in embarrassment.

Randy and Howard were immediately forced to sit at the bottom of the bleachers. Howard was shivering from the cold air of the gym while Randy slumped with disappointment.

"I don't get it," Randy said with confusion. "That incredible display of school spirit was supposed to get us into the Fish Cage."

The purple-haired boy pointed towards the balcony of the gym, where the much cooler kids were sitting. One student tried to enter the Fish Cage, only to be blocked by a monstrous-looking jock boy.

Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Debbie weren't exactly the most popular kids in school, mostly because they are freshmen and have only been in school for almost two weeks now. Not to mention some of their peers barely even know them, but recognized some of them as the main troublemakers of the school (namely Randy and Howard).

"Only the 'cool de la cool' get to sit there," Randy added. "No freshman has _ever_ gotten in." The student that tried to get into the Fish Cage ended up getting tossed from the balcony. He landed roughly on the court, near the boys. "Nice try, Doug."

"And can you guys be a little _less_ embarrassing next time?"

Randy and Howard looked over their shoulders and found Debbie glaring at them from behind.

"It could've been worse, Kang." Howard said with a shrug. "At least we're not sitting with the marching band, that section's got a splash zone."

The marching band continued playing horrible music as students threw popcorn, soda, and even tires at them nonstop to get them to stop playing their awful music. The band, however, seemed used to this since, even if they got hit, they continued playing. The students next to them lifted a huge blanket up to block from the upcoming food and drinks to keep themselves clean.

Just then, the triangle player, Bucky Hensletter, began tapping his triangle louder and more out of rhythm. He stood up and began showing off his 'amazing' triangle skills, much to his bandmates' annoyance.

"Bucky, there's no triangle solo in this song… or _any_ song." Flute Girl pointed out as she rolled her eyes.

The crowd began to boo, but Bucky ignored them.

"Bucky, what'd I tell you about showboating?!" The band director, Ms. Wickwhacker, exclaimed. Bucky ignored her and continued 'showboating', until his director pulled him aside. "Hensletter! Your triangle's writing checks your dinger can't cash! You're benched until further notice!"

"But the triangle's my life!" Bucky argued.

Wickwhacker held out her hand. "Put your dinger in my hand, son."

Bucky was on the verge of tears, yet he reluctantly gave her his dinger. "You can take my dinger, but you'll never take my _backup_ dinger!" He suddenly pulled out another dinger from his uniform.

Bucky then sobbed as he ran across the court, shoving past the carp fish mascot. The trombone player, Stevens, then played a sad tune for Bucky's little misfortune, making everyone crack up.

"Ooh, sad trombone," Debbie said with a grimace.

"Ultimate band burn." Randy added with a nod while Howard remained silent and agreed.

Bucky rushed into another room, slammed the door shut, and began sobbing that his bad director had benched him until further notice.

Meanwhile, from deep within the vents underneath the school, there was a large cavern with scattered pipes everywhere. On a rock podium in the very center, there was a green wither-skinned creature wearing a brown cloak and is chained with thick yellow cuffs.

The mysterious being lifted his head, sniffed the air around him, and then licked his tongue with satisfaction. "Mmm… misery, with subtle notes of humiliation, and just the slightest hint of frog cologne." He said to himself before he licked the air again. "Yum. He will do nicely."

The creature laughed as green smoke billowed from underneath him and he gathered some in his hands. He threw it straight through a couple of pipes, which made their way through the vents. From the ventilation duct, the green smoke swirled around the crying Bucky.

She noticed this mysterious smoke, but too late as it sucked itself into his backup dinger. He gasped as his eyes began to glow yellow from the mysterious power inside him and began to change him.

"They'll pay…" He groaned as his arms grew bigger and his face as well. "They'll all…" He got caught off guard when a wave of cheering students suddenly rushed through the door, slamming the half-changed Bucky to the wall. "...pay."

A girl kicked the door open, slamming it into Bucky again. She hummed as she walked by, just minding her own business, remaining oblivious to the band geek transforming near her.

In the hallway, Debbie waited outside the boy's room, typing on her phone, just before Randy and Howard came out, back in their usual clothes.

"Feels good to be out of that humiliating body paint." Howard sighed.

"Thanks for the backup clothes, Deb." Randy said gratefully.

"No problem, just give me a heads up the next time you guys do something embarrassing." She said uncomfortably.

They suddenly heard screaming coming from the band room, and Randy suspected that it was trouble. "Something tells me it's Ninja time!" He pulled out his trust Ninja Mask from his pants.

"You're gonna put that on your face?" Debbie asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"Yes I am!"

"But it was in your pants!" Howard pointed out.

"Yes it was!"

Randy slipped the mask over his face. Black and red ribbons flew out and wrapped around his body as he changed into his Ninja Suit. He punched and kicked in the air, ready to fight, just before he sprinted towards the band room.

All of the band geeks screamed in terror as Monster-Bucky stretched a tuba and hissed at them. He walked up to a piano and lifted it into the air as he roared and threatened to squash them.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Randy exclaimed as he appeared from a puff of red smoke, making the geeks cheer. "Drop that piano!" Bucky raised it higher and slammed the piano right on top of him. He managed to slice the top off, still alive. "I probably should've seen that coming."

Monster Bucky roared as he grabbed another tuba and hurtled it towards the Ninja, who jumped and flipped over it as it crashed into a wall behind her. Bucky then threw the 'Princess Tootie' flute, panicking Flute Girl.

Ninja merely caught it with a flat look underneath his mask and handed it to Flute Girl. "Princess Tootie!" Flute Girl said in relief as she snuggled it against her cheek. "I almost lost you."

Debbie looked through the door and witnessed the whole battle. She noticed the monster wore a torn band uniform. "Bucky?!" She said in surprise, until she saw an eerie glowing dinger on his ribbon belt. The glowing item had green smoke-like energy billowing as she scrunched her eyes suspiciously.

Bucky roared again as he took two clarinets from a pair of twins, who ran away in fear. Ninja glanced at the band geeks and spotted the boy with two cowbells. "Hey, you, cowbell me!" He said.

The boy glanced at his bells and tossed them to the Ninja, who caught them and spun them around his fingers. Ninja jumped and swing-kicked Monster Bucky in the chin, landed back on the ground, and waved the bell around, smirking under his mask. Bucky began exchanging blows on Ninja's cowbells, making some sort of rhythmic syncs, until the last blow sent Ninja sliding backwards, but he quickly recovered. He spun the bells and leaped into the air, smacking the bells right against Monster Bucky's ears, making his ears ring as they disoriented him a little.

"Okay, so here's a question, Bucky. What exactly is going on… here, like-like in this- in this area?" Randy asked, pointing a cowbell at Bucky's monstrous form.

"If I can't play triangle in the band, then NO ONE WILL!" Monster Bucky growled with a disoriented voice.

Wickwhacker glanced around nervously. "But-but my new showboating policy! He was showboating! You all saw it!" She pointed out.

A boy with the maracas shook, paralyzed with fear as Bucky shoved a shelf of band instruments towards him, threatening to collapse on him. Ninja gasped when he saw this, but Debbie luckily jumped in and shoved the poor boy out of the way before it collapsed on him.

"Oh, thank you." The boy said to Debbie.

Ninja sighed in relief, until Monster Bucky hissed viciously. He turned around and leapt towards the windows, but crashed through the wall instead, creating a large hole in the wall. Ninja stood up and glanced around the damaged band room. Instruments and other band equipment were littered all over the place, especially with some debris.

"Uh…" Ninja said as his only response.

"Boy, I sure hope you guys are insured." Debbie said with wide eyes.

"Eh, so-so." A band geek said.

"Smokebomb!" Ninja said as he slammed a bomb on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

That night, Randy and his friends had a sleepover at Theresa's house. They told her everything that happened that night, which made her pretty surprised, considering that she's good friends with Bucky.

"Oh, poor Bucky. I really hope he's alright." Theresa said with worry, sitting on her bed criss-crossed.

"Uh, Fowler, Hensletter literally got himself transformed into a vicious monster. How can he be okay?" Howard pointed out sarcastically, relaxing on a beanbag.

"I've been searching the city for hours, no Bucky." Randy said, leaning against the wall and staring out the window. "You just can't find a runaway monster on a school night, you know."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Just sit around until he turns up?" Debbie snapped.

"I'm well aware that's not good enough, Debbie."

"How did this happen to him?" Theresa asked, hugging a pillow close to her chest. "Who would've done this to him? And why would someone do this to him? I've heard rumors of people turning into monsters _way_ before we started school, but… Bucky's just a kid our age. He may be… weird, but he has a good heart."

"Well, he's definitely weird." Howard said uncaringly, tossing a ball up and down in the air. "He's a band geek, who plays the triangle when there's no solo for any song."

The baton twirler glared at her friend. "Howard!"

"I'm just saying, our biggest priority is to get into the Fish Cage tomorrow."

Randy turned away from the window and to Howard with a blank expression on his face. "Then why don't you come up with a plan for once?" He asked.

Howard stared at him… until he burst out into laughter like he was joking. Randy, Theresa, and Debbie all stared at their chubby friend, unamused and confused at the same time. He noticed that his friends were not laughing with him, so he quickly cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry. I thought he was kidding. But you can still make us the first freshman in the Fish Cage, Cunningham. I believe in you!" He then yawned and stretched his arms. "Being inspiring _really_ wipes me out." Howard then crashed out on the beanbag, snoring.

"Yeah, uh-huh, you're very inspiring." Debbie said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"What's gonna happen to Bucky? How do we even save him?" Theresa asked with desperation in her eyes.

"Uh, hello! It's the supernatural, not science."

"But something _did_ turn Bucky into a monster." Randy said in thought. "It happened right after the game when Ms. Wickwhacker benched him. Maybe the NinjaNomicon will know how to fix him." He went over to his satchel and pulled out the ancient book of ninja wisdom as he flipped to a page. "'Severing the puppet's strings', what the juice? 'You gotta D'stank him, bro'! Again I ask, what the juice?"

Randy then felt his mind leave his body as he entered the Nomicon. He saw a man with a fan, as green smoke engulfed it, turning him into a monster. Words appeared and read:

**The evil funk possesses the vulnerable, using that which he holds most dear**

A ninja chopped the infected fan and destroyed it, restoring the man back to his old self.

Randy's mind returned his body as he shot up, gasping. "Well, what did it say?" Theresa asked.

"'The evil funk possesses the vulnerable, using that which he holds most dear'." Randy answered suspiciously. "We have to D'stank him!"

Theresa cocked an eyebrow. "'D'stank'? What does that mean?"

"I think it means reversing the 'evil funk' process." Debbie believed. "Think about it, Bucky gets benched for showboating, gets cheesed off over it, thus making himself vulnerable to this evil funk called… stank?"

"Okay, but how are we supposed to find Bucky? I doubt he'll return to school tomorrow in the state he's in."

"Maybe we don't have to find him…" Randy interrupted. "Unless we make him come to us. If Bucky doesn't want anyone to play triangle in the band, then maybe we can use that to lure him back to school."

* * *

In the same underground cavern-like prison, a rat scurried on the center pillar, until it reached the top. It was suddenly grabbed by the same green skull-like creature.

"Hey, hello, new friend." He said with a sickening grin. "I don't believe we've met. I am the Sorcerer, I have been down here for eight hundred years. You've probably heard of me." The rat shook its head and squeaked in response. "Makes no difference, my friend, I won't be down here much longer. My latest creation is up above, spreading chaos." He waved his hands over his belt of green orbs which glowed eerily. "Chaos gives me power, and once I have enough power, I will break free from this wretched prison and destroy the Ninja! Once he is out of the way, I will take over the world!"

The Sorcerer began cackling into the heavens. The rat oddly laughed as well… which made the being look at the pest suspiciously.

"Are you laughing _with_ me or _at_ me?" He demanded. The rat squeaked, which made him smile again. "Good."

* * *

The next day at school, Howard opened his locker and took out a book for his next class.

"Hey, bro." Randy said from behind.

"So, what's the plan for-" Howard asked, but got caught off guard when he saw his best friend wearing a band uniform. He gasped in shock and dropped his books. "Why are you wearing that?!"

"I joined the marching band."

"Why are you saying that?!"

Randy shrugged. "Uh, because you asked."

Howard shoved Randy into his locker and joined him as they cramped themselves up in private. "How did this happen?!"

"I auditioned. Didn't know I was musical, did ya?"

"Why? When we're trying to sit in the cool section, but you go and join the dorkest dorks on Earth!"

"I know, I know, it's bad timing, but when the band has a new triangle player, Bucky's guaranteed to show up and then the Ninja will take him down!"

"Your Ninja-ing is killing _any_ chance at popularity!"

"It's the price I have to pay."

"_We're_ paying it! _We_! Cunningham, you're one of my best friends, but as long as you're sporting that geek gear, I cannot be seen with you!" The locker door suddenly opened as the boys tumbled out. They looked up at Debbie and Theresa as they got to their feet. Howard glared at Debbie. "You made him do this, did you, Kang?"

"Howard, it was _his_ idea, and it's a good one." Debbie said with her hands on her hips. "Don't make such a big cheese out of this, okay?"

"I already am!" The quartet began walking down the hallway together. "Just a couple weeks at school, and we're dorks!" A slap was then heard. "OW! What the juice was that-"

"Oh, don't give me that, you know what the juice that was for!" Theresa snapped.

* * *

That night at Bucky's room, Monster Bucky growled under his sheets until he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door.

"Bucky, ain't your performance with the band tonight?" His mother asked through the door.

Bucky roared as he barged through the walls and made his way back to the school to cause more chaos.

* * *

At the school gymnasium, while everyone watched the girls play basketball, Howard walked next to the band section. The students continued throwing food and drinks at the horrible players as Howard sat in between the girls and Randy.

"I'll speak clear, I'm only sitting here for the snacks." Howard said to his friends as he placed a red bucket on his head, slipped on some goggles, and filled the bucket with wasted popcorn as he took a bite out of it.

"Really? You can't be seen with me?!" Randy exclaimed in exasperation.

Theresa looked around in worry. "Where is he?" She asked, referring to Bucky.

They all suddenly heard loud banging coming from the doors as it got louder… and louder… and closer! Monster Bucky barged through the walls and roared, making everyone panic and scream in fear.

Randy leaned close to his friends. "Hey, guys, you got the time?" He said dramatically.

"I'm not doing this with you." Howard said, shaking his head and not looking at him.

Theresa glanced down at her wrist like there was an imaginary watch on it. "I got it right here… and it's Ninja o'clock." She said, smirking.

Howard did not look amused. "Dumb."

Randy ducked underneath the bleachers and slipped his Ninja Mask over his head.

In the underground prison, the Sorcerer laughed maliciously as he felt his power grow from the chaos above him.

The students shouted as Bucky roared and drooled on them, until Randy jumped in the air in his Ninja Suit. He landed in front of Monster Bucky, ready to fight. "Bucky, I really don't feel like wanting to beat up a band geek, but-" Before Ninja could finish, Bucky threw a basketball in his guts, sending him crashing into the snack par stand.

Howard rushed over and held up his dazed ninja friend. "He killed the snack bar." He said in dramatic disbelief before he turned enraged. "You make him pay, Ninja! You make him pay!"

"Okay, easy there, bro."

"Look out!" Theresa exclaimed as she grabbed both the boys and moved them out of the way before Bucky could squash them. She got up to her feet and stood in front of her friend with her hands up. "Bucky, stop! It's me, Theresa, your friend." Bucky looked at her and snarled. "I know you're angry, but this isn't like you. This won't solve anything."

However, Bucky roared and grabbed both her and Randy as he shook them madly.

"Gotta. D. Stank. This. Geek!" Ninja stammered.

_Using that which he holds most dear_

Randy remembered the Nomicon's advice in his head. That was when he realized that the only way to reverse the stank's effects on the student was to destroy the very object said monster held very close… in this case, Bucky's backup dinger in his belt, which glowed an eerie green.

"Backup dinger!" Randy exclaimed before he strained to pull out a couple of glowing balls. "Theresa, cover your eyes! Ninja flash!" He threw the balls at Monster Bucky's face, blinding him into releasing him and Theresa. He quickly caught his friend, leapt across the gym, and set her down out of harm's way before he brought out his scarf. "Ninja snatch!"

He lassoed for the dinger, but Bucky caught the scarf before he pulled Ninja towards him. Luckily, Randy used this to punch him right back, knocking him several feet away while dropping the dinger. As Monster Bucky charged, Ninja drew his sword, threw the dinger into the air with his foot… and sliced the object in half. Instantly, the green stank left Bucky's body, restoring him to normal with his covering him up. Randy, Theresa, Howard, and Debbie watched the green funk billow into a vent, but they could've sworn they all heard a terrifying shout of rage.

Bucky whimpered fearfully underneath his uniform, even as the students gathered around Ninja. "Smokebomb! Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" They all chanted.

Randy smiled underneath his mask, pleased by the attention. "Smokebomb!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

A few minutes later, the quartet sat together in the Fish Cage, like Howard wanted.

"Well, guys, we did it. We're the first freshman ever to sit in the Fish Cage." Randy said, even though he was aware it was completely empty, courtesy of Bucky's monstrous rampage.

"Technically, that's true." Theresa said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well I guess I forgive you for joining the band." Howard said.

"Uh, he only joined to draw Bucky in." Debbie pointed out. "He was gonna drop out once he was finished with him."

Bucky emerged from her clothes, confused and terrified by what just happened or if he was ever aware of his actions during his time as a monster. The students all laughed at him as he was completely naked.

"Hey, check it out! That guy's naked!" Bash exclaimed with a smirk.

Bucky covered himself with his band hat. "What happened?! WHY AM I NAKED?!" He shouted in embarrassment before he quickly rushed down the gym.

Howard laughed hysterically. "Get some loner pants, man!" He called out.

Randy and the girls, however, were visibly disturbed by the sight of a naked Bucky. Debbie fainted in distraught while Randy covered Theresa's eyes. "We did not need to see that." He moaned as he facepalmed himself.

Bucky rushed past the carp mascot, shoving him to the floor as he exited the gym.

* * *

_**UP NEXT:**_

"So U Think U Can Stank"

_Wanting to be more recognized to their peers, Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Debbie all agree to judge the talent show for Howard's sister, Heidi, but Howard has other plans which may do more bad than good..._


End file.
